I Wanna Play with Fire
by livxuponxhope
Summary: Fire is something that is dangerous yet beautiful. Something powerful yet graceful. Something that you should avoid but you can't help but go after. To Chris, Wesker has always been like fire. Wesker/Chris Lemon set during the fight with Jill and Wesker
1. Found You

**I Wanna Play With Fire**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Language, Blood, etc.

**]Pairing(s):** Wesker x Chris

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I made this AMV for my yaoi account on YouTube called Ryulix. And the video was awesome. So like every other video I upload, I came up with a story for it. And the story I wrote for the video was really cool. So then it hit me, why not make it an actual Fanfiction? And thus this story was born! Enjoy :D

**Summary: **Fire is something that is dangerous yet beautiful. Something powerful yet graceful. Something that you should avoid but you can't help but go after. To Chris, Wesker has always been like fire.

* * *

"Seven Minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you."

I felt sickened with myself as he said those words. Most people, especially people who have fought against Wesker before, would've been pissed off at the blonde man and would've attacked him. But I found myself unable to shoot at him, and even worse, sort of drawn to him. There was something about the way he said "play with you" that caused a feeling of lust to slowly crawl throughout my body. I needed to get away from him before I did something really stupid, like kill Jill or worse, try to get it on with Wesker.

Sheva and I decided that hiding from our infected foes was the best course of action for the time being. So we ran and attempted to find a good place to hide. We agreed that splitting up would make it easier for the both of us to hide, and so she ran off to hide behind a pillar and I sprinted toward a room in the back.

Wesker was right behind me. He was so fast that there was no way that I could escape from him. But then he seemed distracted by something, so I quickly sped off and found a place to hide. It looked like a stone coffin and I gave an inward sigh as I slipped into it and pulled the top over to cover me.

I could hear Wesker's footsteps. They were slow and almost cautious, like a predator trying to sneak up on its prey. I was fucking scared. In this situation Wesker _was_ a predator and I _was_ his prey. I tried to regulate my heartbeat so he wouldn't discover my position.

Yet even though I was scared shitless, I was also extremely aroused. There was some part of this scenario that turned me on. I think it was the whole idea that this was like one big game. It was a twisted version of hide-and-seek, and I loved it.

"You can't hide forever," Wesker said as he continued to walk around the room slowly. I knew that he was using his acute senses to try and find me. Sooner or later, he would succeed and I'd be trapped. Trapped like the prey when the predator finally gets it. And that thought sent a pulse of blood straight to my groin.

I looked down at my crotch to see a massive bulge in my pants. "Oh shit" was the first thought that came into my head. The last thing I needed was a hard-on right now, especially a hard-on for Wesker. I mean there has always been a part of me that wanted Wesker. He's powerful and dangerous, yet graceful and handsome. And that odd combination had always fascinated me. But right now, my lust for my former captain was the last thing I wanted. I sighed in annoyance and then immediately covered my mouth when I realized what I had just done.

His footsteps instantly began heading in my direction. My heart began to race as did his steps. He was so close that I could practically feel his gaze looking at me through the stone. I heard the cover of the coffin-like fortress I was in slide back and I aimed my gun up as the lid was completely removed. I lifted my gaze only to have it connect with Wesker's.

"Found you," he stated. My erection throbbed at his words and a moan slipped out of my mouth. Wesker raised an eyebrow at the sound. He looked me over and I could feel his gaze land on the bulge in my pants. His eyes locked with mine again. The animalistic look in his eyes just turned me on even further and I bit my lip to suppress another moan. Wesker chuckled his menacing laugh as he stepped into the stone box I was in. What was he doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I gulped as his lips twisted into a Cheshire cat grin.

* * *

Was anyone else extremely turned on when Wesker said, "Seven Minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you."? And then when he said "Found you" I almost died from sheer desire.


	2. As You Wish

**I Wanna Play With Fire**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Language, Blood, etc.

**Pairing(s):** Wesker x Chris

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I made this AMV for my yaoi account on YouTube called Ryulix. And the video was awesome. So like every other video I upload, I came up with a story for it. And the story I wrote for the video was really cool. So then it hit me, why not make it an actual Fanfiction? And thus this story was born! Enjoy :D

**Summary: **Fire is something that is dangerous yet beautiful. Something powerful yet graceful. Something that you should avoid but you can't help but go after. To Chris, Wesker has always been like fire.

* * *

_"Found you," he stated. My erection throbbed at his words and a moan slipped out of my mouth. Wesker raised an eyebrow at the sound. He looked me over and I could feel his gaze land on the bulge in my pants. His eyes locked with mine again. The animalistic look in his eyes just turned me on even further and I bit my lip to suppress another moan. Wesker chuckled his menacing laugh as he stepped into the stone box I was in. What was he doing?_

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_I gulped as his lips twisted into a Cheshire cat grin._

* * *

"Giving you what you want, _Christopher_," the way he said my full name sent a pulse of blood straight to my groin and made me let out a faint moan.

With his inhuman speed he had managed to get all of the gear I had been wearing off of my body. His hands pulled off my belt with ease and I remained still as he began to yank off my shirt. I felt stupid and foolish. I knew I should be fighting him off, but I _needed_ this.

He ran a gloved hand up my exposed chest to the back of my neck. I released what almost sounded like a purr at the strange but welcomed sensation. He smirked; he knew I was putty in his hands. With the hand around my neck he pulled me into a rough and passionate kiss.

The second our lips met I lost all any control I had left. He parted my lips with his tongue, and explored my mouth. He smiled into the kiss when my tongue gave his a personal tour. He broke the kiss leaving me gasping for air.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and removed his jacket. Then I went for the shirt, practically ripping it off in my desperation to touch his flesh. I couldn't help but stare at his body. I had always known that Wesker took good care of himself and that he was in good shape, but this was beyond good. He had the body of a god.

I couldn't stop myself from running my hands up and down his sculpted body. As I mindlessly explored every muscle on his chest he began to remove my pants. I sat up on my knees so he could at least slide my pants and boxers to down half-way. I gasped when my stiff member was released and was met with the cold air of the room we were in. I moved my feet a little and kicked off my pants and boxers completely.

He attacked my mouth again and I realized that he was still wearing his pants. I moved my hands to the button on his tight leather pants and quickly unfastened it. He pulled his pants off for me and I was thrilled to see that he didn't wear boxers under his pants. At the sight of his cock I couldn't help but moan. He was huge. He chuckled as he began to take off his gloves.

"W-wait!" I said before I could stop myself. He stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Leave the gloves on," I said with a faint blush. He tilted his head slightly. So I added, "They're kind of kinky."

He laughed and said, "As you wish, _Christopher_."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short. Wasn't planning on making this a three part story, but what the hell, I might as well. I wrote the stripping, next is the yaoi.


	3. Playtime is over

**I Wanna Play With Fire**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Language

**]Pairing(s):** Wesker x Chris

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I made this AMV for my yaoi account on YouTube called Ryulix. And the video was awesome. So like every other video I upload, I came up with a story for it. And the story I wrote for the video was really cool. So then it hit me, why not make it an actual Fanfiction? And thus this story was born! Enjoy :D

**Summary: **Fire is something that is dangerous yet beautiful. Something powerful yet graceful. Something that you should avoid but you can't help but go after. To Chris, Wesker has always been like fire.

* * *

_"Seven Minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you."_

* * *

_"Leave the gloves on," I said with a faint blush. He tilted his head slightly. So I added, "They're kind of kinky."_

_He laughed and said, "As you wish, Christopher."_

_

* * *

_

With two gloved fingers he began to stretch me. It was painful and strange, but so hot. The feeling of that leather inside of me was enough to make orgasm, but I kept myself under control. He added a third finger and continued his scissoring motions. His fingers caressed _that spot_ inside me and I couldn't help but gasp and buck against the intruding digits.

With a chuckle Wesker teased, "It seems you rather enjoy that."

He removed his fingers, earning a complaint from me, and lined his member up to my entrance. Without warning he buried himself to the hilt in my ass. I screamed, Wesker growled. The blond began a steady pace, slowly pulling out almost all the way and then mercilessly shoving back in. I loved every second of it which was made obvious by the sounds I was emitting.

"Oh _Chris_," he hissed in my ear, "You're so. _Fucking. __**Tight**_." Each little sentence was matched up with a hard thrust that hit my prostate right on.

"Wesker!!!" I shouted out as he slammed into me once more. Sweat was rolling down my body by this point and I could feel myself getting closer to an orgasm. Wesker grabbed my throbbing cock with one of his leather-clad hands and began pumping me in time with his thrusts. I was a moaning wreck as he mercilessly rammed into me and yanked on my penis.

"AH!!!" I screamed as I orgasmed. He let out a low and downright fucking sexy growl as he came, his seed filling up my ass. He pulled out of me, a twisted smirk on his face.

"Well that was pleasant," he said as he put his clothes back on. I didn't say a word as Wesker handed me my belongings and I put them on. He rose to his feet and I was shocked when he offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet.

His lips were on my neck in a second, biting and sucking the exposed flesh. I gasped as his hand went under my shirt and trailed up my chest. He stole a glance at his watch and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Playtime is over," he stated as he teased my right nipple. I groaned at the feeling.

"How fortunate for you," he jested as he let go of me. I couldn't help but pout as he turned to walk away. I heard Sheva scream my name meaning she was getting closer. Just when I thought Wesker was gone for good he ran over to me with his super-human speed. He seized my lips in a passionate kiss leaving me breathless when we broke apart.

"This was fun. Let's play again sometime," his lips grazed mine as he spoke sending shivers down my spine. This time he left for good. Sheva came running into the room, a look of worry on her face.

"Did Wesker walk right by you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I lied as we ran after Wesker, Jill, and Excella. As we rescued Jill from the mind control device on her, I couldn't help but think about how much I was looking forward to Wesker and I's next play date.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, well that was hot. Anywho, hope you all enjoyed this story, sorry that the end kind of sucks. But whatever...Anyone who liked this should go watch the video that this fanfiction is sort of based off of. I made the vid too so enjoy it: .com/watch?v=Ok7U6JZKrB4


End file.
